motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Badlands
A giant track, racing at the feet of a giant cinder cone, Badlands has a name that’s perfectly descriptive. Wait until you see the enormous active crater you need to jump over, or the blind, sheer precipices you need to tear round at high speed if you’re to have any chance of winning. And let’s not get into the collapsed tunnels and the huge canyon jump that crosses the track 75 feet in the air. These are MotorStorm lands. These are Badlands. - Loading screen description Racing around the spires of one peak and jumping the exposed mouth of a volcano might sound a little risky to some, but when the festival organisers set up the ramps, there was a queue to take it on. "Swim with dolphins? I'd rather jump a volcano." - Seven - Festival Card #065 Badlands is an Air-zone track in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. It is a big open area with plenty of space, containing many routes to suit all vehicle types. The Rally Car is best suited to this track as it is relatively flat and the terrain is smooth, although larger vehicle classes can power through the large collection of water on the third stretch. Volcanic version This track is also available in Volcanic version, but is only playable if you purchase the Adrenaline Expansion DLC. Be careful when playing on this track as many routes may have been blocked off and new ones may have been made. The most notable difference is the entire final turn has been covered in a massive lava field, forcing the player to take a rougher, narrower path or else fall into the boiling molten rock. Trivia *In some areas of the track, rocks can be seen rolling down the hillsides. *The track is littered with natural geysers and mudpots, neither of which have any effect on the vehicles. *This is the only track where no spectators are present at the trackside. *Badland's logo is a variation of the skull and crossbones symbol, this variation having the crossbones replaced with exhaust mufflers. *The track is primarily aimed towards Big Rigs with its long straights for acceleration and vast water pools for cooling, making one an unstoppable force. However, the track can also turn in the favor of Rally Cars, Mud Pluggers, and Bikes. *Not long after the first stretch is a large pool of lava with a thin, yet long, jump for smaller vehicles to take advantage of. However, larger vehicles also have a good potential of making it out alive as well. *Just after the lava pool, when going around the corner with the deep pool of water on the inside, a helicopter can sometimes be seen flying overhead. *It is odd how much lava is present on the track, considering it is in the Air Zone and not the Fire Zone. *It is by far the longest track in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, taking on average a whopping 2 minutes just to complete one lap. MSPR_Player 1_44.jpg MSPR_bladesr4noobs_152.jpg|Volcanic Version MSPR_Player 1_162.jpg|Scenery of final stretch MSPR_Player 1_174.jpg ir Category:Tracks Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Gameplay